Hogwarts Fights Back
by StarkidLuna
Summary: To Say that Hogwarts was Angry was understatement. Hogwarts it self was furious. She had many reasons to be so. But Dumbledore going on about the greater good and making the said boy who lived Griffin above everyone else . The list went on. Hogwart's decided for change, it awoke, with power by the founders decided to shake the foundation of the school..that would change lives
1. Shaking Things Up

**(Authors Note: Hello there reading this. This came to my head at middle of night thanks to insomnia and anxiety. I thought why not. I just be drabble but if a lot of people want more than comment. Thinking of stories helps me sleep so I hope you like this.**

 **Also, Weasley Bashing and Dumbledore Bashing Also Potter Bashing (all but Harry yo**

 **I love the Weasley's and Dumbledore but also, I like this story, So I hope you are not too angry with me)**

On Dull morning of Harry Potter 5th year of Hogwarts he could sense a change in the air. Maybe that's why he woke up early. He felt angry but not from him...no from the castle itself. That's why he was confused as he sat in his bed looking around in wonder.

"Hello, Harry Potter" said a motherly voice from out of nowhere. It made him jump but he wasn't scared. The voice was nice and calming. It was a voice he wished his mother had.

"What" Harry started out but was cut off.

"It's me Hogwarts, years ago I was put in sleep thanks to one you called Voldemort. But something happens... and I want you to know that you are loved, this will always be your home and you are welcome here" she said softly.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he tried to say something. But there was a pop and everyone in the castle appeared in the great hall.

Everyone was in their night gowns and people were laughing at the Headmaster. He was dressed in pink neon night gown with singing dragons dancing around.

"What is the meaning of" he started to say but he was count off by magic. People tried to speak but Hogwarts cast a spell, and everyone stayed quote.

"You may wonder what is going on here, dear students... but from here on out... your dear Headmaster does not control things any longer...not here... Headmaster... you cannot change the things you do not have power I do...this is Hogwarts's and if you don't like it leave" she hissed through the castle.

Dumbledore was shaking in fear and it was strange to see this Harry thought.

"Welcome to your new houses, I figured some of you need a change...and you can't go back to your old houses. The sorting hat was place with spell that started you how Dumblhead wanted you...but now things change." her voice boomed.

All the sudden there was smoke, blinding everyone for moment and large pop. When the smoke was gone Harry found himself Next to Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw house. He was gladly not with his brother anymore.

His brother with his jerk of a best friend was sorted into Slytherin. The fact they cheated often and after were sly and only went what was best for them. Ron Weasley and Jackson Potter were first people in their family's to be sorted there.

That wasn't the only one who changed as young Hermione Granger thinking she would be sorted into Ravenclaw as she loved books changed. She was more loyal following Jackson everywhere and doing their homework. She sent into house of black and gold.

Malfoy was in outrage finding himself in house of black and gold and yelled that he would tell his father about this. He tried to take off his tie but wouldn't budge.

"You won't be getting out of this Draco Malfoy...loyal you are to your father you need to learn some compassion... "Hogwarts's voice again boomed and he winced. It reminded him of his mother when she was mad. He sat down in huff.

Letters were sent that night of angry students demanding to be put back in their house they were sorted into but no matter what anyone did. The ministry, the headmaster even James Potter...nobody left their current house.

Hogwarts wished it was human watching headmaster freak out as Potters, Weasley's and other family's yell at him in his office. She wished she had popcorn right now.


	2. Hogwarts is Back

"I can't believe it I'M NOT A BLOODY HUFFLEPUFF" yelled Draco Malfoy as there was yelling throughout the headmaster's office.

"SHUT UP MALFOY I'm freakin slimy Slytherin aka, the one should be in Slytherin is my brother HE'S EVIL THIS IS HIS FAULT" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hogwarts has reason, whatever it chooses you have to deal with it trust me you don't want to fight it" he turned around before leaving. Sirius and James tried to stop him, but Remus didn't care. Honestly, he had a headache and really wanted chocolate.

"Remus is right" Lily said quietly as her son tried to say something she hushed him.

"Maybe just get through this year will be a good thing but this is not your brothers fault " she said in motherly tone. She gave her son the look which made him look down.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mrs. Potter does have point. Draco, you will be in Hufflepuff...and no your father won't hear about this. Maybe this will be a lesson to you..." With that Narcissa Black left the room leaving Draco running after her.

James sighed as soon as everyone but him and Dumbledore left.

"Don't worry James... what's the worse that can happen' He gave a grandfather pat on back before they left the room. In the room of course, Hogwarts has heard, and the sorting hat was smiling. Oh, they didn't know the half of it.

'But Mum" Ron whined as he was at hospital wing. He fainted of course. He was in Slytherin the first Weasley in Slytherin. His brothers were amused of course. Ginny was not... she wasn't in the same house as boy she likes. But the way he was acting. She stayed quite as Ron whined again.

"I said no Ronald, you will be in Slytherin... we can't get you out... and we already had talk with headmaster who is working on something" she said obviously annoyed with her youngest son attitude.

'Just get some rest okay Ronny" her mother said before turning around. Her kids followed leaving a hungry but angry looking Ron behind.

Hermione on the other hand was listening. She didn't know why she did that. Maybe to hear the truth from others. Hufflepuff was different. I mean she followed the so called chosen one for years. but recently something was off.

Of course, there was the Black sheep of the Potter family aka Harry Potter who seemed very happy to be with his friend Luna Lovegood.

She didn't know what to think of the them. One was known to be a death eater. At least that's what his brother said. The Girl was crazy and talked about creatures that can't be real. No, she was being silly of course. But it was best idea to stay quiet and listen. Maybe being a Hufflepuff would have its advantages.

"I don't get it... why haven't I been expelled' Harry asked as he sat in the room of requirement. He didn't know why he was doing this alone. He was talking to Hogwarts. A building that spoke back. He wondered if it was maybe the founders really, but he didn't ask. He was afraid to now and if you asked him what he thought he would shrug.

"Because they think that it will last a week of course" said Hogwarts in matter fact tone.

"But" he sighed but didn't say anything more. He decided to head back to Ravenclaw dorm but asked a spell to blend in so people won't see him.

He was afraid what his twin would do. He was sneaky but not that smart. Usually Hermione Granger held them together, but she let that side of her go. She was just part of fan club that his brother had.

"Don't worry Harry... it will be okay" Was the last thing Hogwarts said to him before he went to sleep. For first time at Hogwarts...he felt safe.


	3. Mans Greatest Treasure

Harry wondered why he didn't do this at the start. Why he thought he should be in Gryffindor to make his parents proud when all they truly carried about was his brother. Harry made a choice at that moment. They were not his parents or his brother. And from that moment he became Just Harry.

Harry talked to most of the teachers so far. He was falling behind, and he wanted to catch up. Her was forcing to live as muggle. He was thought to be squib till he got his letter. So now he had all this time.

The last teacher he talked too was Snape. This kind of scared him. He waited till the class was over and students were gone till he walked up to Snape's desk.

"What do you want Potter" he said in bored tone. He didn't look up at that moment.

"Sir... I would like to say sorry... About James Potter and Lily Potter... how they treated you. Nobody should be bullied no matter how they look like or what house they are in. I'm not them. I'm Just Harry that's it." he said quietly. This made him look up Snape looked at the young man confused.

"I know I'm rubbish at potions and I want to get better. So, if you don't mind can I have lessons to catch up.' he asked quietly. Snape thought about it before nodding slowly.

"Don't let me regret this. now off you go" he said softly. Harry with that left the room and headed back to common room to put his books away and head dinner.

He was stopped on the way to great hall, but you guessed it Potter.

'Potter what do you want" he said with sigh. He heads his wand in his sleeve but didn't want to use it.

"Potter... really that's your last name too or are you stupid" his ex-brother retorted. Harry started at him as if he wanted his brother to look at how stupid he was.

But of course, he didn't he just got angry " well" he said his voice higher and more annoying.

"I'm Harry not a Potter. I'm not your brother maybe by blood but I'm done with you and

your family. " he narrowed his eyes. And what confused him was Potters smile.

"Well that's good than... because I will get everything and you. You will get nothing...just reminder Hogwarts is just a stupid Castle and soon nobody can save your stupid are" his brother left with that. Him and whatever students he found in Slytherin House that would follow him.

Harry just sighed and bit his lip.

"Harry. if you never need a place...Hogwarts is always here" mother tone confronted him.

Harry rubbed his eyes. Even though he didn't get along with them. Part of him still loved his family. And it hurt so much. It was almost as a string that connected them broke.

Potter collapsed in middle of great fall in pain. He didn't know why but he felt like he lost something.

Mr. Potter and his wife did the same thing and people were sure that they been spelled bound or something. All the Potters were sent to the Hospital wing.

Harry had pain, but he was using to pretending it didn't exist. He sighed and ate his food quietly before he left to go to the library.

String was broken... and maybe Potters wouldn't get it back.


	4. Headmasters Plan

Albus with a lot of Middle names Dumbledore was angry. He was so angry he fused to give any of the student's house points.

Why was Hogwarts doing this? She was in fact just a castle. She wasn't a thing and honestly wasn't a she. It's just building but what happen? He was powerful...he got a Merlin thing just for fighting his boyfriend.

Sure, Hogwarts had to change everything and maybe the secret that his brother James the Third or called Jamie was not the chosen one. No, he must have stuck with his plans. Nobody not even the stupid building would win against him.

But there were things that Dumbledore didn't know young reader.

Long ago, back when Hogwarts was being built there was meetings about the future of the school.

"What if we die... who is going to look after this..." Helga said in timid voice. She was loyal, smart and kind. She was wonderful friend and always there to help the others out.

Sal sighed and sat down next to his friend " We can't live forever... but there has to be something. Godric... Rowena" he asked looking at the others.

Godric was looking out into the forest and turn his head looking at the two. " Maybe spells or something... I don't know. Ro you're the brains' he mumbled and looked at his sword.

Ro closed the book she was reading and sighed. " Well we put ourselves into it" he said in matter of fact tone.

"Put... ourselves" Sal said slowly as if it figures out what in the heck she was saying.

Ro rolled her eyes idiots she thought to herself.

"I'm working on spell...not that close yet but if something happens... a headmaster or headmistress does something so evil... if something happens we can fight back... we can help the students of this school and not let the darkness take over" she said in strange tone.

"Spooky' Sal mumbled, and the others nodded in agreement. They wanted to protect the students. Even Sal wanted to protect them.

Sadly, throughout the years Hogwarts was cast. A Young wizard name Dumbledore found something out. And he thought he took it away. But Hogwarts was there... and it was waiting.

Everything changed when young boy with black hair and green eyes like his mother pleaded for help.

The four ghostly founders came back. and this time they were not giving up

.


	5. Say Hello To New Me

Harry knew he wasn't the bravest, the smartest or the most interesting person. He was not the chosen one or someone people look up too. He wasn't a type of person who stood up to his family. But at this point in his life. Hogwarts gave him chance.

Yes, Harry did know there was many ways to figure out what to do. But at this point he was tired.

Which was why tucked in Ravenclaw chair during break young Harry Potter was writing on paper to people. Really it was just one letter that said the same thing, but you get the point.

This is what the letter said.

 ** _To Those This letter is address too._**

 ** _All my life I been nonsexist at least to my family, headmaster, my supposed to be godfather (Sirius Black and more. I learned that I was not important and just taking up space. Which is why I write this letter now._**

 ** _I love Hogwarts, with all my heart it's been a home a never had. But given what happen all these years a young wizard... a young boy should not go through this. which is why after many days I consider this. I'm leaving..._**

 ** _He wrote in somewhat neat handwriting thankfully didn't get from his father._**

 ** _I will not use the Potter name. as it clearly not me. I don't get what the oldest gets... give it to my twin... I don't need money... or fame. I just want to belong somewhere... a place where I am loved._**

 ** _Don't worry I won't be death eater or whatever you think I will be. I'm Just Harry... just a wizard and according to all of you. I don't Matter._**

Harry wrote that with smile on his face he didn't write anything more. He had owl sent it and went to the bathrooms. Harry Potter was not at Hogwarts anymore. That was kind of true.

See Young Harry was smart. more than he gave credit for and well the Library at Hogwarts was useful. He found a couple of spells and young Harry practiced as much as he could tell he got it write. He would erase himself well kind of.

The spell would last a month than he would do it again. He also thanks to House elves who consider him as family would make sure that everyone also gets the same spell. He grinned slightly closed his eyes and mumbled something.

There was slight pain and his skin changed at first to dark brown. His eyes changed from the green he hated to golden color. His hair changed to brown little lighter than his own and grew to long hair to his shoulder. It was curly well kind of but fit him. He was bit taller and he quickly said the spell again followed by " My name is Alexander Bone" he whispered and throughout the castle and wizard world Alexander Bone appeared as student who nobody really talked too.

"No.." he whispered Remus stood up with shout making his friends fall over.

"What the bloody hell was that about" James said with yelp. He rubbed his back little and looked at his friend.

Remus had gone to the owl that appear at the window of the Teacher area. James and Lily were visiting of course.

Lily swallowed when she read the letter unsure how to feel but James threw letter mumbled good riddance. Sirus shrugged and they went back to talking. Remus on other hand. The young Harry he saw as son disappeared and he had feeling it was all his fault.

"Who Merlin Pants are you" a nasty voice said behind Alexander as he took a bite of toast. He swallowed wiped his mouth and turned around. Ah his ex-brother was in front of him. He smirked of course.

"Alexander Bone, Ravenclaw 3rd year and you are" he said in calm voice.

"He doesn't know who you are HES the chosen one" Said Ronald glaring at the guy.

"Chosen who" Alex asked rising his eyebrow making it believable. It made Ronald and his ex-twin stutter and lifted confused.

Alexander with triumph went back to waiting.

'Way to go Harry' he heard a soft voice by him making him turn his head. Of course, Luna knew


	6. Griffin Potter and His Sidekick Ronald

Griffin Potter the chosen one... Griffin Potter the Hero. Griffin Potter the Savior of the Whole Wizarding World. Yes, young Griffin was writing on piece of suppose to be homework about the names he should be called. Now that his stupid brother was out of the way he would be the one to take the glory. Of course, he couldn't get help from Hermione Granger who was useful, but she was bloody Hufflepuff.

At first, he wasn't too keen on being in Slytherin but. he found a place where he belonged. Now that Draco was out of there he was the Slytherin Prince... And Nobody was going to get in his way.

"Is he planning to take over the world again" a voice asked waking him from his thoughts. He saw his god father with goofy smile on his face.

"Always Padfoot" he grinned before tackling his godfather who laughed now the floor.

"kid you are getting a little too big." he mumbled under his weight.

"Ha' Griffin rolled his eyes and stood up not bothering to help Sirius up. He put papers in his bag and Sirius gave him a look.

"So, what are you going to do when you turn 17" he grinned looking at Griffin who smirked.

"Well you know who will be gone and I will have all the girls. soon people will forget about brother who nobody cares about" Griffin said in snotty voice. Sirius grinned blinded by greed and maybe a spell. Deep in his heart he knew something was wrong, but he pushed it away.

"Come on I'll help you with your homework, so your mother won't freak out and turned me into a squirrel' he laughed, and they walked out of Slytherin common room.

Ronald Billus Weasley was hungry little boy. He was always with a snake. He found Hermione Granger annoying but used her to get homework done. Now she was in stupid badger house and he was in Slytherin.

Honestly his parents did everything they could, but Hogwarts wouldn't budge. Yet his family started to be a little afraid of him. Well his sister didn't talk to him anymore... which was weird because he was pretty sure she was in love with his friend. In fact, he heard his parents talk about arrange marriage Ginny and Griffin had.

But all he could think about was the Glory. I mean all they had to do was to get someone to fight Voldemort and take it away. Like they beat him. Than he will be rich. And he would get the girl of his dreams through he didn't think of girls right now. Maybe he would get life time of chocolate frogs or to candy shop.

Sadly, he couldn't do this alone which was why in the first place Dumbledore promised he would get money. If he stayed friends with Griffin, he would be rich by end of 7th year. Man was it talking forever. They were only in 3rd year.

"Ronald wake up you idiot, Sirius is going to help us with our homework" Griffin hissed and pushed Ron off the bench. Ron god up and mumbled coming and went with his best friend. "For the Money " he thought to himself.

"Wow... " Alexander mumbled watching Ron leave the Hogwarts great hall. His brother was well he couldn't think of right word. He pushed plate of food away because he was full and started to do is homework which was half way finished and due in two days but still he wanted to get it done.

"As long we don't see Harold again I'll be happy" he heard James Potter walking past the tables.

Lily sighed mumbled something and eyes fell on Alexander.

"Ah Hello Alexander you are early" she said in mother tone she so often used for anyone but Harry.

Alexander took a breather and faked a smile at the two. " Just wanted to get a head start on homework" he said in soft and earnest tone.

She nodded at him and pulled her husband with as he looked confused and didn't even say anything.

"Who is Alexander Bone" he mumbled walking to head table. Lily didn't respond, and Harry I mean Alexander slipped out of great hall


	7. Rat and his Escape

"Did you here Peter Pettigrew escape" he heard Hermione Granger half yelling to person next to her.

Alexander turned his head to see Griffin Potter with sour look on his face. Alex guess Hogsmeade didn't work out.

"Ah, Alexander, your Uncle Al sent your form, you should be okay" said Remus Lupin right next to young Alexander. Alex swallowed his food and mumbled a thank you taking the paper to give later.

I guess I get to go to Hogsmeade he thought to myself rather excited. He knew his ex-family wouldn't be there. For the first time in while he was excited. He ate his food quietly and Remus chuckled.

"Quite excited are you, you remind me of few friends of mine" he said happily and looked like he was going to say something more.

"Moony they you are ready to go to Hogsmeade and get a drink" Sirius said happily and got a look from some of the teachers and Lily Potter.

"I mean ready to look after the kids" he grinned yet again after wincing. Alexander kept his head down not really wanting to face his so-called god father.

"Sirius, we can't have Fire whiskey we have a job to do, you know peter" Remus mumbled quietly hissing Peters name as it was Voldemort's name.

"Oh, right that..." Sirius stop himself and saw that Alexander was there. He mumbled something to Lupin and disappeared to the head table with him.

Alexander stood in front of the candy. He looked at it as if he was seeing candy for the first time. Not that he had candy before. He wasn't that hungry but the fact that he could have some without giving his food to his. to Potter he felt like he shouldn't buy the whole store.

He bought some chocolate frogs and other candy he promised he would get for his friends. He paid for it thank the poor man or had Ron Weasley next.

"All that candy how in the world do you have enough money for that. isn't your family poor or something" Draco Malfoys voice carried on.

Hmm Alex thought biting his lip. He remembered hearing that Ron was paid at first. After all Dumbledore wanted Griffin to be surrounded by people under his spell.

Alex sat down and put the candy in his bag. He pulled out a book and watched as students went by laughing and talking.

They had nothing to worry about not here but of course here wasn't safe. Alex knew that... With Dumbledore so called best wizard ever here and Voldemort in hiding who knew what was next. Plus, whole rat thing.

Harry didn't remember the guy much. He was quite chubby and shy. He liked cheese rather and baby sat them once.

Harry remembered him talking to someone. He shook his head thoughts leaving that night and took breathe.

"Stop thinking about it Griffin is chosen one you are just Alexander" he thought to himself. And that was the way he liked it.

"Mummmmmmmmmm it's not fair Ron gets to go" Griffin almost screamed.

Lily Potter sitting on Gryffindor couch rubbed her forehead and looked at her son. He was 13 years old but acting like 4 years old. Lily wondered how Harry would act. She bit her lip and sighed.

'He's gone. stop thinking about it" she thought to herself and smiled as her husband came in with butterbeer and candy for their son.

"Here you go Griff" he grinned and rubbed his son hair.

" DAD" Griffin groaned but took the drink and candy happily.

"Any sign" Lily whispered quietly as Griffin was not paying attention.

James shook his head as no but didn't say anything more. Lily watched as her husband son played which chocolate frog card was better.

Alexander sent letter to house elves at the Potters. It was meant to House elf cousin of Dobby. Nobby (didn't have creative name) was the one who helped raise him. Also told him that she would send his stuff to new place of his chosen. Alexander was thankful for that and offered to give her some clothes, but poor house elf was rather scared to leave.

Harry wasn't sure where to go and wondered if Leaky Caldron would let him stay. Or maybe he could stay in Hogwarts. He doubted it through.

But as young Alex made his way to the castle a rather odd rat was hiding waiting to see a young Potter and hoping the return of his master.


	8. Dementors Strike Back

(shout out to all people reading this story. Honestly it was going to be drabble but well it came this far so thanks -Crystal)

"Today we are doing a thing" Sirius grinned at the group of students. He was almost bouncing up and down with pure excitement.

"Uncle Padfoot" Griffin wined and Sirius sighed calming down.

"We just need wands for this" Remus said rolling his eyes.

Alexander stayed in the back listening and being quiet. This was weird to him not to be called out or made fun of. He kept forgetting he was Alex not Harry.

He missed half of the lesson and realized that everyone was standing up now in line which he was pushed into. Ron Weasley was glaring at a huge spider. He made noise taking a step back and said in shaky voice "Riddikulus _"._

Alexander took a deep breathe. He knew what his boggart would be. It would be dementor and it would remind him of his past...his not so great past. He swallowed hard as he was pushed closer and closer.

He watched as it turned into Draco's father than to peacock. It was Alex turn next.

Sirius was bored, and Remus was watching as the boggart took shape of dementor. Before the teachers could do anything.

" EXPECTO PATRONUM " yelled Alex as a phoenix appeared flying at boggart which Remus put away. There was shock and Sirius spoke first.

"You... you just." he said in shock. The class was dismissed as it was time to go. Alexander hurried pack as fast as he could but was step but Remus.

" taught you that" he asked looking at the young Ravenclaw. He was looking anywhere but at Remus.

"I read about it "he mumbled which was true but also heard the adults talk about it. He practices during free time and was pretty good at it

"But you are only 3rd year not even Remus did that" Sirius said in shock. Alex just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Can I leave I have homework to do" he said quietly, and Remus nodded leaving Alex to run out of the room.

"Well that was weird' Remus mumbled to Sirius who also nodded.

"To tell you the truth I never saw him before. but he seems smart as you" Sirius grinned at his best friend.

"Oh, shut it" Remus said with laugh living the class room.

In the Library just to get some peace and quiet Alex started at book not really reading it. He jumped when Hermione Granger eager Hufflepuff sat down across from him. She had pleading look on her face.

"Teach me" she said in firm voice.

"What" Alex mumbled he had jumped when Hermione put the book down and he looked at her.

"What you did. Patronus teach me" she said slowly as she was talking to someone who didn't understand English.

"It's not something...that you can easily" Alex started but was cut off.

"Granger. what are you doing here... suppose to help me with my homework and Ron's" said rather bossy tone. Alex sighed of course Griffin would appear.

"Ah... Bones... that was some interesting spell work... I see you don't have many friends sense you hang around with that strange loony girl. But stick with me. the chosen one and things will look up " Griffin pushed Hermione out of the chair and sat down smiling at Alex who looked at him like had three heads.

"Few things Potter. I don't care if you are chosen one or not, second her name is Luna and she's not Loony. she's coolest person I know and way smarter than you and three" Alex got his books and stood up. he was taller as Alex which was why he leaned over Griffin little smirking.

"There's no way in what do muggles say... Hell would I be friends with you. I can find my own friends thanks" he then mumbled the book title to Hermione that would help her and left the Library without a second glance

"Got to admit he has bloody courage for Ravenclaw" Ron said eyes wide.

Griffin glared at his friend as Hermione pick up her stuff alone


	9. I'm Just a Boy Not a Hero

"Did you see the chosen one" a first year mumbled.

Alex sighed and closed his book louder than expected. It made first years jump and he was thankful he wasn't in the library.

He was sitting against the wall in one of courtyards on bench. The 1st years were chatting next to him. He bit his lip as they went back at what they were talking about.

"Pettigrew escape and wants to kill him, maybe that other brother is helping" Whispered Gryffindor 1st year. Alex got up and walked away.

Apparently his so called loving family told me that Harry was gone. That he turned evil and was sent away. Harry didn't get it, why his brother had to be the of affection while the past him was treated like he was nothing.

After all he was just a normal wizard not the chosen one. The only thing that was different was the lighting scar. He didn't know where it came from and couldn't really change it. He used his hair to cover it, so nobody would expect that Alex was Harry, but it was like nobody care anyways.

If he just kept his head down and nobody will talk to him. And that was just how he liked it. Well besides talking to his best friend Luna. Speaking of Luna, he thought as he looked at his muggle watch. He saw it was on the afternoon and hurried to the path in the woods that Luna would be at.

He could see them. he honestly didn't know why maybe it was seeing that guy die in first year. It just hit him. He didn't expect to see the carriages with dark winged horses. He did ask his parents about it, but they were too busy with meeting with headmaster. Ugh he hated that man.

He wrapped his Ravenclaw scarf around him as he walked with careful steps to where he could see his blonde friend feeding one of the threastles.

"Hey Lu" he said softly, and she smiled at him.

"Hey Al' she said in somewhat airy voice.

"So how is your dear brother' she smirked at him which harry was used to this through she hardly showed his side.

"Oh, you know... trying not to get killed. Apparently, the new rumor is that I'm evil" Alex said in board tone and threw one of the horses a piece of meat.

"We all know who's the real evil one, yet nobody thinks about it" Luna said with sighed and they both sat down.

"Well screw them, I got you" he shrugged, and Luna smile got bigger. It wasn't romantic nah they were friends. In fact, saw each other as family. Sense Lunas dad was business a lot they would spend time together. They plan to go hunt the mysterious nargles.

"The only downside this summer is Potter being you know where" he mumbled with sigh and watched the horses chases with each other.

"Well, they can do whatever, we know the truth Alex, besides you don't have to be there anymore...you are free..." she poked him, and he gave her smile hug.

"No more have to cooking breakfast... I can actually have a normal life" he joked, and Luna giggled shaking her head.

"You are absurd" she pushed him gently and he grinned at her. They watched the horses and talked about the summer. This would keep them going and for moment they were normal kids and it felt great honestly.

It was late at night when he was awaking by yelling. It was the Perfects that mention them to grab blankets and stuff and follow them to the great hall. Confused he catches up with Luna and talked quietly as they made their way down the flights of stairs to the great hall where most of the students were huddled in sleeping bags.

"I swear I saw him' He heard Ron say in shaking voice. Someone handed him a calming draught and he laid down.

Griffin was pushed out of the great hall by his parents.

"What happen" he mumbled as he put his sleeping bag down.

"he woke up screaming I guess. saying that that guy who escape was standing over him" he shrugged and turned over.

Luna and Alex shared a look. Well when was their lives ever normal.


	10. Who is the Chosen One

(this chapter will be different little different view. Anyways It was in my head 3. I'm going to try to make this long. But seriously thank you to all who is reading this.)

Peter Pettigrew was always fourth one. He was always not notice even though he was Marauder. He wanted to be seen... he wanted to have the girl for once not Lily Evans of course. He wanted power and his friends? Sure, they were... smart but not... Peter wasn't sure.

It was during his 6th year when he was cornered by Malfoy. He was giving an opportunity.

"Play both sided. And you will be powerful" Malfoy said. He would be seen. he would be heard not in their... shadow. All he had to do was say the part.

He didn't have to get dark mark yet, but he was basically would be powerful, but he had to get Potter. There were twins, but Harry was gone. But something was wrong... I mean sure the light thought Griffin was the one but what about Harry.

Peter cast spell on him that made him invisible and open book in library. He was in the marauder spot hidden from view.

He just needed to get that memory and who else would know besides Griffin. So, he had to get the spell and make it right.

The Dark lord would honor him... with riches he thought as he heard noise. His eyes went wide drop the book and turn into a mouse. He heard a student pick the book up. Rats he thought as he scurried out of the library.

"Spell to remember" the title said. Alex shrugged and thought why not read something. I mean he kind like learning. He was bored and couldn't sleep which is why he was in library after hours.

He quietly grabbed the book and put the slip in the library desk before hiding to the seventh floor. He was glad he wasn't stopped or yelled out. It was almost time for bed and everyone in his dorm was already asleep.

Alex didn't feel sleepy of course. He yawned as he waited for the door to appear after thinking about needed a place to read.

He smiled as he saw the Ravenclaw room. It had big comfy chair and he sat down opened the book and laid back.

It was in Latin which he used a spell he learned to change it to English.

He read the book in and out.

"Memories that are dramatic even as young can be forgotten. As its the minds way to protect you. but don't lose hope. Just think of the night you remember and repeat _Visum est veritas_ three times... and real memory will appear".

He bit his lip as if he always wondered.

He thought about a flask and cork to put his memory in. and it appeared in front of him. I guess it was no time like the present he thought as he put his wand to his temple and connected it to his brain.

"Visum est veritas " he repeated thrice as the memory turn into whisk pulled out of his head. He bit his lip and put it in the flask and sealed it for the time being. He gave a yawn but didn't leave to go to bed. HE wanted to know. He bit his lip hard and thought of what he needed.

He thought of pensive, maybe one that wasn't tainted like he knew Dumbledore did to his. He consecrated as blue and bronze pensive appeared in front of him. He grinned mumbled a thank you to Hogwarts. Alex swore he heard "you're welcome" from Rowena.

He put the memory in and took breathe putting his face in as memory of that night appeared.

He held his breathe as that night...the truth of that night appeared right in front of him.

But little did he know... that the truth would change his life forever.


	11. Day His Life Changed Forever

Alex blinked, he had to get used to it. The dark misty cleared and it came back. The vision of what use to be a happy family showed.

There he was gigging trying to catch the bubbles that his mum made appear with her wand.

His father was smiling watching the two as he watched Griffin play with the cat.

"Hey, be nice Griffin it's a kitty' he said softly. There was a noise outside and cat ran to the back door.

James looked out the window and his eyes went wide.

"Lily take the boys and run" he yelled. Lily took him and his brother to the nursery. It was little foggy and that's why he closed his eyes and took breathe. He didn't to focus he wanted to know what happened that night.

He wanted to know what made his parents this way? What change them and why was he the one who faded.

Alex bit his lip as he watched his mother who had tears going down her face put her brother and him into the crib behind them. Alex heard a noise and swallowed. He had feeling his father just hit the floor.

It was weird the dream... as Voldemort can't a mist was around him. It was dark and kind of evil. He was smirking.

"Leave my boys alone" she yelled at him, but it was too late. A burst of light and she was on the floor.

Alex took a breath. this was the moment He thought to himself. He took breathe as his mom fell to the floor and Voldemort stepped over her.

'hmm' Voldemort said to himself. Griffin was already crying but Alex...himself was glaring at Voldemort. Glaring at him. He took a breather as Voldemort whispered the words but something a kind of light bounced off Alex. There was noise and other things... Alex eyes went wide.

"I'm Chosen one" he whispered before getting out of the memory. He swallowed hard and ran out of the room.

"The dark lord will want to hear about this" Peter said watching Alex run out of his room.

"Harry Potter will die" he mumbled quietly and turned back into rat as he left the room and headed down the stairs and out of the castle.

Of course, Peter didn't know Alex was really Harry. And Alex didn't know that Peter even was there. He was going into panic mood at this moment.

"I think I'm having panic attack" he mumbled trying to calm down. He was the Bloody Chosen one for Merlin's Sake!

How in the world was a kid supposed to fight Voldemort? He was just a boy that's it and hardly was special.

Alex didn't know what he was doing or where he was as the world went black. He woke up in hospital wing feeling calm.

"Ah Alexander are you okay" Lily Potter asked him.

Alex bit his lip unsure what to say so he didn't say anything. He just rubbed his eyes.

"My husband found you in hallway, we thought you were attacked... is there anything you want to tell me" she asked in mother tone.

Alex had a sinking feeling that Dumbledore was watching. But of course, he didn't show it he bit his lip.

'Honestly, I think I just had panic attack " he said with shrug and fiddle with his blanket. Lily took that answer which is why she had to leave.

Alex took breathe watching her leave. He had sinking feeling that something wasn't right and of course he was.

'I SAW HIM I SAW HIM MOM" yelled his brother who was dragged in hospital wing.

"Oh, Bloody hell" he mumbled and rubbed his head. He was never going to get a break.


	12. Poor Little Alex

"Poor Little Alex, nobody is visiting you beside that loser freak.' Griffin went on, but his mother stops him.

"Griffin." she glared at her son who huffed not use to being told that much to behave.

Alex thanked her mentally and smiled as Luna came in. She had smile and books in her arms.

"All the homework from today, I asked the teachers" she smiled at him and Alex gave her a hug.

"That must have been on terrible panic attack are you feeling better' she asked softly. She looked up to Harry like big brother. Well Alex he is called now she reminded herself.

"I'm better now, through... reasons I can't wait to get out of here" he quietly sad the last part and Luna nodded understanding.

'He's driving me mental, I mean he ran into wall thinking Pettigrew was chasing him" he mumbled and rolled his eyes.

Luna chuckled and grinned " Must be the nargles" she grinned and looked at Griffin who looked at her oddly.

"What the bloody hell is nargle" he asked in bored tone.

"Griffin Merlin Potter that's it you are not going anywhere or playing quidditch now go to Gryffindor common room, you ran into the wall that's it" Lily Potter snapped at her son. She rubbed her head as if she was losing her mind. For once Alex didn't blame her.

"Think Merlin" Harry said under his breath as they left.

Madam Pomfrey handed him calming potion few hours later in case he would have one again. Both him and Luna head to the great hall for super talking about the day and such.

But Alex had sinking feeling in pit of his stomach that something clearly was wrong. It wasn't like he knew what he was talking but he hopes that maybe he was wrong.

But he pushed that aside and focus on pudding in front of him.

'Pudding really, honestly Alex you need a better food" Hermione said walking pasted him. Alex looked confused at her, but she was already gone.

"Well that was weird" he mumbled, and Luna nodded.

"She cornered me asking when you would be out... I think she just wants you to learn new spells, honestly you would think she would be in Ravenclaw' Luna mumbled and took a bite of her food.

"Maybe she wanted friends, then to learn everything... she just went with wrong people" he shrugged, and it was quiet. It was just how they both liked it.

They exit the great hall only to hear someone calling Alex's name. Luna waved and head to find her stuff while Remus Lupin stood before him.

"Mr. Bones, can we have talk about what happen during the lesson " he asked in soft tone. Alex wondered if he knew. I mean he did have good sense about people sometimes but. Alex just nodded and followed Remus to the Dark and Defense class room.

Alex sat on top of one of the desk and Remus leaned against his own desk facing Alex.

"Alex, is there something going on." he asked quietly. He was worried which was weird for him. he hardly knew anything about the boy, yet he seemed like... he seems like someone he knew. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Which why he was asking the young Alexander in hopes that he would finally understand.

"What do you mean sir" Alex acted like he was confused even though he knew what Remus was going to ask. He had feeling, and he didn't want himself to be right

'Alex... I mean usually know all the students mostly because of Griffin but also. it's weird asking around and nobody has vague memory of you or your parents... please Alexander..." he asked softly and sat up.

Alex stood there for moment. The choice seems to clear to make but... Could he even trust Remus? He didn't want to be Harry he didn't want to go through that again. He bit his lip hard and was quiet. Remus let him think before young Alex said the answer.


	13. The Escape and Werewolf Who Forgot

Alex knew a lot of things that people didn't give him credit for.

He knew that Remus Lupin was werewolf.

He knew that his Twin was going to follow Peter Pettigrew. He knew Ron was with him and they were heading to the Whomping Willow along with Hermione Granger who was yelling at them.

He could see through window, well see dots but he just had feeling.

He also knew that Remus was following. His eyes went wide "the full moon" he thought.

Despite what happen between him and his godfather. Alex decided he was going to push that aside. He was curious that one time and learned about how to make the potion. He wanted to help his god father even though he wasn't sure that he would care.

Alex grabbed the potion and put it in his pocket. He swallowed and said spell making him back to his old self. He cast charms on him that would keep him from being scene and even cast night vision on his glasses sense he was kind of blind without them.

He heads down the stairs as fast as he could. He knew he might not make it in time. But honestly, he didn't want to give that chance.

He wondered where Sirius and Potters dad was and hope that he wouldn't run into them.

He dogged random perfects making rounds and escape through front door. The Tree was still charmed so he got in the secret area quickly. He heard shouting and bit his lip. He didn't see Snape going in there and there was a bang.

His eyes went wide, and he ran into the room.

Hermione was shaking with fear. Ron was poking his head from behind Griffin who was glaring at the rat man.

Remus was holding on to the rat man.

Harry took this chance to appear.

"What the bloody" Ron screamed and ducked behind Griffin who was about to hit Harry.

"Shut up Weasley' Harry said before rolling his eyes.

'You forgot your potion here" Harry handed him the flask. Remus looked confused and wondered where Harry was. He took a potion making a face as Peter looked at him.

Harry glared back at the man.

'Let's get out of here, take him to Dumbledore, make sure"

There was slight confusion at this point and to tell you the truth. Harry was sure on what happen.

He saw Snape wake up from whatever happen to him. He took Remus Wand and yelled at them as Peter took this chance to run. Pushing Harry to floor when he hit his head. He dove for his wand on the floor changing himself to rat.

Harry did black out at this point. He woke up to him still behind in the room and it was empty. He had massive headache.

"what the" he thought and decided to head back before the others would come back. He quickly did the spells and made him back to being invisible. He turned back to Alex which he felt better as and carefully made his way out.

He heard yelling and shouting but he was into much pain to care. He didn't want to head back to the dorm and decided to head to the hospital wing.

He took the long way avoiding people as he could. He enters the wing holding his head. The Nurse didn't ask questions and guided him into the room before handing him some potions to help him.

"I fell off the bed. a nightmare" he mumbled. She took that answer and for that Alex was thankful.

Alex looked up when he saw the trio, along with a mad Lily and Dumbledore.

"We could have taken care of it," Lily voice rang out.

Alex groaned softly did she have to yell right now.

"Mrs. Potter," Madam spoke up. She saw Alex and mumbled sorry and yelled at her son and friends in hushed tones.

Alex fell asleep moment later as the potions took their time.

"Now Griffin what do you mean you saw your brother" said Dumbledore's shock voice was the last thing Alex heard before everything went black.

'Pettigrew is still out there if you listen to me" Hermione voice rang out waking him from thoughts.

I was towards end of year and Alex was studying for the last examined outside. So that's what happen Alex thought and sighed. His thoughts drifted to when Peter was giving him a strange look. He didn't know did he?

Alex hopped not... he just wanted to get through next year without having to save his brother. He sighed closed the book. He was thinking too much to study.

He also had this summer to worry about. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts, but people would have questions of course.

He wondered if he could spend time in the Room of Requirement. He knew the house elves sent his stuff to Leaky Caldron but still he wasn't sure.

"One thing at a time Alex" he thought to himself and headed to his last exam of the year.


	14. Somewhere I Belong

Couple of months after 3rd year was not that bad. Given the fact his money was transferred to a different account and save money he had from when he was Potter. His parents didn't of care of course.

Alex took this and used it. He moved into a hotel until school started again. He was okay without having a home.

He only spent time talking to Luna or buying stuff for his school year. He often heard adults talking about Quidditch and whatever was going on.

He honestly didn't care about it. Though he did love flying his brother often ruin that but breaking his own broom. Not that his parents stood up and helped him.

Alex like being Alex and he preferred this way. But deep down he knew he couldn't hide forever and someone was going to find out.

Through he was a different person now, he was still Harry. He still had that scar and he was still the chosen one. That honestly scared him. And if they would find out who knows what would happen.

So, Alex did that any Ravenclaw would do and learn new spells. He needed to be ready and prepared. He knew he wasn't going to be best wizard...but if he could learn new things to keep him from not dying he was totally okay with that.

Alex did have nightmares about Voldemort. He knew he was planning something even though he didn't know what. And what was with that man who couldn't stop with wiggling his tongue? He knew of the guy but couldn't think of his name.

But days went fast and soon he was back Hogwarts. His one and only home. But felt different and he didn't know why until he heard the name Triwizard.

"Seriously are they really going to put bunch of his in stupid cup and pick names, so we can maybe not die" he mumbled darkly under his breathe.

Luna sighed and poke Alex who was glaring at Dumbledore. What the heck was with this school?

"Chill Bones, its only 17 and up, you can't be in it. Are you sad" a voice sneered at him. He turned around to face Griffin and rolled his eyes.

"Merlin Potter, I want to live, not die thank you very much this is school not fight to the death" he glared at his so called twin who smirked at him before walking away.

"I want to turn him into a stupid little mouse " he mumbled watching his brother leave.

"He doesn't insult the mice" Cho said raising her eyebrow at him. He laughed and shrugged. Cho was hit on by Griffin right in front of Cedric her boyfriend. Hufflepuff's made their mission to make him uncomfortable. Alex was okay with that he knew never to miss with Hufflepuff.

Jackson Griffin Potter or Griffin as he liked to be called was angry. He wanted to win the glory. I mean he is the chosen one for Merlin's sake. He knew his parents wouldn't like it. He sighed as he sat down next to Ron.

"I wonder who is going to get in" Ron mumbled eating piece of candy. Griffin shrugged and sighed, he was disappointed of course. He watched as the others filled in and few veelas were looking his way. He winked at them. They of course scoffed, and Griffin shook his head.

He tunes everything out not really wanting to be here.

'Seriously a stupid bloody Hufflepuff as one for Hogwarts, why not Me" Griffin mumbled under his breathe.

"Like we would want you as our champion" sneered Pansy Parkinson from across of him. He was about to say something back when the cup went red and one more name came out.

Everyone was of course confused and as Dumbledore took the paper eyes wide " Harry and Griffin Potter" his voice rang out.

"Did he say Harry that has to be mistake" said a voice.

Griffin was confused but happy at the same time. HIs brother was gone which left him to win all of it. He smirked as he walked to the back area. But stop when Alex came up walking with him.

There was a bright light surrounding Alex as four figures emerged from the light.

"What the..." Lily Potter almost fainted. She recognized them, of course she did. I mean it was the Hogwarts Founders.

"Time to come back Harry" The Founder of Hufflepuff whispered as flashes of fight before it faded leaving a lanky teenage boy with black untidy hair, rounded glasses and emerald piercing eyes.

"Harry Potter is back "whispered a very shocked Head of Gryffindor house as Lily Potter fainted.

'Oh, bloody hell" Griffin mumbled before things went back.


	15. Founders Family

**_(I always saw the founders as Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Susan from Narnia. It fits them so that's what I used.)_**

Harry going by Harry was well weird. He rather like being Alex but it was time to face whatever was ahead of him. He walked into the back room where the others were.

Cedric, Fleur and Krum looked at him in shock on sure what to say.

Harry sighed and leaned against the back wall. He counted down seconds as he hearts loud angry voices that off his ex-family including Lily. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and the others. His ex-twin glared at him with much distaste. Harry on the other hand rolled his eyes.

'How did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire" Dumbledore asked calmly right away.

Harry pushed himself off the back wall and walked up to the elder. He looked mad his eyes narrowed.

"Let me get this straight, I'm 14 years old and you think I myself put myself in a stupid goblet of fire to win money after my so called ex family disowned me. Headmaster, what the bloody hell are you on" Harry's voice threatening to hit level of angry.

"Mister Potter" said a tone of the random guy who Harry didn't know next to him.

"With all due respect I am not a Potter anymore, I'm just Harry I have no family" he said with eye roll.

"Harry' Lily swallowed but he didn't look at her.

'You, are... what did you say Barty Crouch Sr, you have to get me out of this, bloody hell there should be something like this it's barrack we are just kids not bloody soldiers" Harry said with tone that reminded him of his mother. Well the way she yelled at him.

"Harry ' he said again but Harry didn't reply. He was counting to ten to calm himself down.

"Harry, you are a potter maybe we made mistake" Lily said in quite voice looking at her husband who shook his head.

"I'm not taking the waste of space back, he has no family you heard him' James Potter smirked dangerous at young Harry.

"Harry has a family " said a soft voice as four people appeared around him.

Dumbledore's eyes went wide and stepped back almost feeling faint.

"Bloody hell" Griffin Potter exclaimed as the ghost of the four founders appeared in front of them.

Godric Gryffindor was dressed in royal robes of red and gold. He had golden crown on his head and the sword of Gryffindor next to him.

Salazar Slytherin was next to Harry with his green eyes and Black hair. He had stocky build and green snake curled against him. His robes were sliver and green.

Helga Hufflepuff was Smallest of the bunch. But she had calming yet don't miss with me look on her face. She had brown long, hair and yellow robes with black. She was on Harry's other side.

Rowena Ravenclaw had blue and bronze robes. Her long dark hair in braid. A book was in one hand and was glaring at the group. They surrounded Harry with warm glowing light that only surrounded him.

"Young Harry maybe not a Potter anymore but he is Gryffindor. He is Brave and a fighter. I give him title of Gryffindor, he is now part of my Clan" Godric said as Red and Gold light came from to surround Harry.

Sal was next he steps next to Harry with smile on his face. " Harry is not a Potter but he is Slytherin. He is cunning, has determination and above all ambition. I give him title of Slytherin as he is now part of my clan" he said in tone of pride as Sliver and Green Light surrounded Harry with the other light.

Helga was next of course as she steps toward him. "Harry might not be Potter anymore but he is also a Hufflepuff. He is loyal to his friends and Hogwarts. He is hardworking, we give Harry a safe place from his ex-family and people intend to hurt him. Hogwarts is always your home " she whispered softly as Yellow and Black lighted joined the other lights surrounding Harry in clockwise motion.

Of course, Ravenclaw was a last. "I, Head of Ravenclaw, welcome you Harry as one. You are smart, witting and you love learning. And through your old family has distance we hope you find family here. Hogwarts has always been placed for Muggleborns and purebloods and Half-bloods, a place of home and learning... nobody can take that way" she said in logical tone. Bronze and Sliver join the other lights before they all came together.

The lights came together to form the crest of Hogwarts. Which appeared on his clothes of course.

The others were shock because of this. I mean he was just Harry according to almost all of them Harry was nothing.

'This is the last thing we say to You People' Godric glowed of his house clothes. His tone that of warrior and strength. It almost made Dumbledore pass out right there.

"You miss with Harry... you miss with Hogwarts, you were wrong Dumbledore..."and with that the founders disappeared in warm glowing light leaving a very shock Harry.


	16. Help from my friends

_Harry Hogwarts?_

 _Harry Godric Rowena Helga, Sal Hogwarts?_

 _Harry?_

Harry started at his handwriting, is messy loopy handwriting.

A family he would be part of family... sure they were not alive and ghost so that was weird but heck at least it was better than his so called family was.

Talking about them Harry swallow shook his head.

He read up on what happen when Wizard Noble Family disowns someone. They can take away your name if they wanted too.

So, the fact that Harry Was just Harry not Harry James Potter was pretty... let's say interesting.

His parents had no chance on getting him back. Not that he wanted their help anyhow.

His parents didn't talk to him or ask him through Griffin was sending him dirty looks. He would just walk away.

Right now, he was stuck as champion of Hogwarts well one of them and there was nothing he can do but fight.

"This is insane you don't have to do this Griffin" Hermione Granger who was trying to talk Griffin out of in the library.

"For Merlin's sake Granger my so called twin is in it, I'm not letting him win I am the chosen one he's not he needs to be reminded of his place" Harry heard Griffin his almost like snake. Harry sighed not that he cared what Griffin would do he was...well he uses to family.

Maybe that's why he fought back? Maybe that's why he saved Griffins life more than once. Harry knew the truth, but he didn't voice it. He wanted to know the truth and watching in the background sometimes showed that.

He got up and left the library annoyed having to listen to Griffins annoying voice. He heads outside to take breathe and collect himself. He had to focus on surviving. He was only 4th year and didn't know much and this was survival which was why he was kind of glad that he copied spells and such down.

He hoped he would run into Luna sense she was close friend and was smart. He heads down the path pass Hagrid's to clearing where the Thestrals usually hang out...

Harry finally saw them at the end of 1st year. However, his brother did not and called him crazy as he was petting the air.

It wasn't till start of second year did Luna a 1st year explain.

"Those who seen death and accept it" she said in her dreamy voice

Of course, Harry got that right away. He saw Quirrell die well what was the word, crumble. He crumbled away and his brother he guessed blocked that away.

"Luna " he called out confused cause Thestrals were nowhere to be seen and neither was Luna. He was lost and on sure what to do when he felt someone behind him.

"Luna" he said yet again as he turned around and saw Luna who was red face and wide eyed.

"Dragons" she said breathless eyes wide.

"Dragons" he repeated slowly and looked at her as if she lost her mind.

'1st task is dragons I saw Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother with dragons and Ron so I'm guessing that's the first task. I'm guessing that's what the others know too " She explained that she saw Sirius Black and others there too. Harry stood quietly for moment.

"Come on Harry, it will be okay let's go back to library, we don't even have to worry about nargles" She gave him a hug which made him feel tiny bit better than he felt before.

They head to the library again pulling everything they had about dragons.

"Luna, do you think that Voldemort somehow put my name in " he asked looking at Luna. She didn't even flinch when he said the name.

"Maybe not him but related to him. Maybe follower, daddy says they are still out there" she shrugs and looked down at the books.

"Maybe we should look at the dangerous you never know Harry; we will go by your strengths" Luna suggested and he nodded.

"I just want to survive, I don't want to win" he mumbled, and she sighed. She was clearly worried about him. She knew Hogwarts would do all that they can do but only as much as they were able.

"It will be okay Luna, Harry will be okay" said calming voice that reminded her. She bit her lip and sighed thankful that ghost of Ravenclaw was next to her.

Ghost were great company in fact even through most people were afraid of them. She like knowing their past and learning new things.

Hogwarts ghost only let few people see them and if they wanted to be seen they would show you. That's how the founders work, and Luna never got chance really to see them. She was patient through.

"Luna, headmistress wants to see you" Said a girl with mousy brown hair and blue eyes. She was a Hufflepuff in Harry's year he mused as Luna nodded and gave Harry hug before heading to the headmaster's office.

"What was that about" he asked her curious on why the headmaster wanted Luna.

"Something about task I'm sure it will be okay, do you need help, I know some about dragons" she asks, and he nodded.

"I'm Max by the way Max Wings " she said softly. Harry took all the help he could get as him and 2nd year Hufflepuff went through the several books on the table one by one in hopes to find anything that would help them


	17. Meeting

"Okay can we kick the headmaster out please" Godric said with groan. He sat down on the red couch. He seems tried but not because duh a ghost.

"I wish but... we are just ghost "Sal mumbled under his breath " I mean he really thinks that Slytherins are evil, Merlin himself was Slytherin for Merlin sake" he rolled his eyes.

"Well we can't just let Harry go through this alone, we maybe ghost be we are bloody Founders magic ghost we can't just sit here and let his family treat him like UGH" Helga took breath to calm herself. She was obviously angry with Dumbledore and the rest.

"Hogwarts is supposed to be save" she mumbled and sat down.

Hogwarts was supposed to be safe Harry thought as he sat back in his chair. rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to see dragon but now he at least knew what to do.

Dragons were often mistreated by wizarding world. They tried best to keep them hiding from the muggles. Harry didn't blame them of course but abusing animals? He was not abused but he was neglected. These were creature of magical origin.

He wasn't one to voice what was going on his head. Which he was thankful I mean he just let them go but putting a 13 and up against a dragon guarding something?

He was awakened from his thoughts as Luna sat down next to them.

"Harry, you should eat, "she said softly and poked him.

"Ugh. I know but" he shrugged.

"Eat Harry' she pushed his food in front of him. Tone that reminded him that his mother used on Griffin when he didn't listen.

He sighed and mumbled something before eating some toast.

Back on Slytherin Table Ron and Griffin were talking about trying to beat Harry of course. They honestly thought Harry would lose. He wasn't good at Quidditch like Griffin was.

"Just use the broom, your mom charmed it to shrink right" Ron asked stuffing his face with food.

Some of the Slytherins left because of being disgusted by young Ron's habits.

"She did but I'm boy who lived of course I will win" he rolled his eyes smirked looking at Harry.

"Look at him he's so nervous, he knows he won't win' he smirked and got up and left to meet his parents of course.

Harry got up and decided he better go. He got a hug from Luna who gave him thumbs up. He shook his head and head to the tent that was at the Quidditch fluid. He knew what to do of course. But you know chance that he could die.

"so, we just pull a dragon out of the bag" Harry ask staring at the bag in front of him.

"It's not going to bite" Griffin rolled his eyes putting his hand in first through Krum name was called.

Harry turn his attention to Sirius Black and Remus lupin who were guarding the room. Apparently Slytherins were trying to hex them. They didn't like Potter at all as Slytherin one. They didn't like Hufflepuff's either which is why they were going to vote for Krum.

"Harry pick the dragon" someone poked him hard and he looked at Griffin who was bored and really annoyed.

He sighed and carefully pulled a tiny dragon out of the bag.

"Oh, the most dangerous one Hungarian horntail" Barty Crouch Senior said excited. Harry gave him blank look and took look at the dragon before him. He pets its head carefully and sighed.

He made his way to seat as the others listen. He was listening of course and knew he was right after his brother. He sighed at sat down. He felt nervous and not brave at all. He watched the mini dragon try to make loud noise but couldn't tell she fell asleep.

Now all he had to do was wait. Waiting was not something he was good at so randomly thinking about things from keeping him to stop panicking worked.

He heard a groan from Potter and stood up. His brother was holding his arm and looked fine of course.

'My arm" he moaned as his family freaked out around him.

Harry rolled his eyes seeing he was faking it.

"Harry, you are next" said a voice making him look up at Dumbledore before heading outside once the cannon was fired.

He stepped into the arena which cheering students and booing students, and such was. He put his focus on the dragon in front of him.

She was protecting a large golden egg and acted like it was hers. Harry bit his lip he knew what would happen if you took an egg from his or her mother.

He cast a charm of calming around the poor Dragon who didn't want to be there. He carefully without breaking any eye contact slowly made his way to her. He kept still once he was cold.

"Hello' he said softly as it got quiet.

The dragon looked at him with curiosity. Harry smiled and held out his hands to show it was just him not a wand.

"Hi Beauty, I just want the golden egg, I promise I won't hurt you" he said softly knowing he had limited time.

The dragon laid down and yawn like go ahead which he took careful steps before taking the egg with nothing else.

"HE CHEATED" he heard his brother yell as the others mostly the people who were judging the event were looking at him curiously.

30 points that's what he got. He didn't do victory dance or anything else. He bowed respectfully and headed back to Hogwarts.


	18. Friends in Unexpected Places

"He cheated ' Griffin said holding his arm. He was glaring at his brother.

"I did not just talk to dragon dear Twin" he rolled his eyes annoyed with Griffins speaking and just walked away. He often decided to do just that when his brother got to him. He grinned when he saw Luna not caring about his score he hugged Luna.

"You can speak to dragons is there anything you can't do" Luna laughs grinning at Harry.

"Yep, but not sure yet" he chuckles and shrugs he teased his best friend. She laughed her dreamy laugh and walked away making Luna chase after him.

"So obviously this is not regular egg, there's something in it maybe" Harry asked when she catch up to him.

"I'm going to open it" They heard griffin yell and people gather around him. Than loud screeching noise.

Harry cast a charm of silence around them as he groaned " of course this wouldn't be easy, they really want us to die do they" Harry mumbled under his breathe.

"Someone wants too... " Luna said in worried tone which she hardly used around people. She only used on people she carried about. She usually stuck with her dreamy tone even though she got bullied over again.

Thankfully with help of Harry she charmed her stuff to always end up in trunk if someone stole them.

She wrapped her Ravenclaw bronze and blue scarf around her neck and watched her friend worried look still on her face.

"Hey, don't look at me like that I nearly died way too many times than to die now" he shrugs trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. She watched His well his old family baby their son and sighed.

"I wish they would just wake up, no one should be treated like you are by them" she said softly but he just shrugged not really saying anything back.

She sighed of course and pulled him to the library to find any information that would help them. I mean they needed to figure out the next one and be ready for it? But when was this ever going to be easy?

Hermione sighed glaring at her so called friend. Why she stayed them sometimes she had no idea. They would often make fun of her as they were Slytherins and she was just a stupid Hufflepuff according to griffin but something part to her wanted to prove them wrong that she was useful.

"Hermione are you going to ball with anyone" Asked Griffin who was smirking. His hand was healed in matter of seconds.

Hermione looked up from ancient ruins and sighed " Yes Krum asked me, and I said yes, Victor I mean" she said with shrug.

Ron glared at her. " Victor that stupid idiot is you dumb. He's against us Granger" His voice loud and booming.

"Weasley be quiet or you are out of here "hissed the librarian making him fall out of chair. He mumbled got up.

" Fine you can do this on your own" Hermione said voice breaking and left with tears. Maybe she should find better friends

Luna went to the bathroom to wash her face. She yawned and splashed her face with cold water when she heard a noise from one of the stalls. She was careful wand by her side just in case. But then she notices that person. Girl she guessed sense she was in girl's room was crying.

"Hello" she asked in her normal dreamy voice.

'Go away" should half sad have annoyed voice. Luna was curious of course and open the door to see who was there.

Their sitting and hugging her legs was crying Hermione.

Luna didn't talk to her before but of course she knew of her. Given the fact that she was friends with Griffin her character wasn't that well. She wondered if she should leave but no she didn't.

She waved her wand making a cloth appear and handed it to her.

"Thanks" Hermione said in somewhat calm voice. Hermione didn't go on what happen.

But Luna sat there with her. It's better to have someone when you feel alone.


	19. Day in Life of Hermione Granger

Hermione woke up with headache. She was crying all night and tears tried thankfully. She didn't want to see them. Or talk to them for that matter.

She sighed and went to the bathroom to take shower before getting dress and heading down stairs. She was first one awake or, so she thought.

She saw down on the yellow comfy couch and closed her eyes as she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. Of course, she jumps a little and saw that it was Draco.

Ah yes Draco Malfoy the boy who bullied her for years and others. He became nice? It was little weird she had to admit. I mean she heard that his mother and him now lived with his aunt. He was trying to be nicer now that he wasn't living in his father's shadow. Also given fact that he was now just Draco Black.

"You okay" he asked clearing in his throat. He was still same Draco of course but he softens up through Hermione was slow to trust her bullies.

She nibbled her lip and shrugged hugging her knees. Her thoughts went to Luna the girl who helped her. Sure, she lost what she thought were friends, but she gains more and respect. To be honest she was glad Hogwarts put her into the house. Also, to be away from Griffin and his group was a plus.

' I just have to get use too it you know, I hate that I was so blind " she mumbled with shrug.

"Well you are not the only one if that helps" He said softly gave her hug. Both of their stomachs made noise making them blush little.

'Breakfast" he chuckled, and they made their way to the Great Hall.

Of course, they were not the only ones awake as Harry and Luna were the other two who were poking at their food.

Luna got up and ushered the Hufflepuff's to Ravenclaw table.

"We won't get in trouble" Hermione asked little worried.

'Nah, Hogwarts likes to have houses mingle" Harry said softly and looked at Hermione than Draco.

"Harry I'm" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

'Before you both say anything. let's forget the past" he mumbled not wanting to bring it up again. Through he wasn't sure about the Hufflepuff's he was going to give them a chance.

Hermione was grateful of course and sat down next to Draco facing Luna and Harry. She helped herself to some eggs and bacon on her plate as Draco did the same.

They ate and chatted like old friends even through as time went boy more kids came in some in shock about what they were seeing one of them being well you guessed it.

"Is she really sitting with those people she's a joke" Griffin Potter said rather loudly.

Hermione heard them of course taking a breather.

"Forget that lot you have us" Luna said smiling at her in her dreamy expression.

Hermione again was thankful and as the day went on she found comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone anymore.

To say that Griffin Potter was angry was the understatement. He seems to get his temper from His mother of course but it was tenfold. He was cursing a piece of paper before sitting it on fire.

"I can't believe she sat with likes of Malfoy not only that stupid blonde girl and him" He hissed glaring at the paper as if it was his ex-twin.

"It's just a piece of paper mate are you eating that" Ron asked putting to the piece of candy that his mother have given him.

Griffin shrugged which Ron smiled in delight before taking the piece of candy.

" I mean they are nothing and they just jealous that you are going to win " Ron said candy in his mouth.

Griffin rolled his eyes but grinned " Your right who needs Hermione We got this" he grinned.

"Besides we were just using her because she was so called smart we don't need her let her be part of the loser club" Ron said stuffing his mouth.

Some of the follow Slytherins got up from the table to leave because of the display from the housemates. Most of them didn't care about them but the fact Ron didn't close his mouth when eating kind of made them sick.

"Does he really need to eat that much food" mumbled Slytherin to other as they glared at the two as they passed. His friend shrug not really saying anything about it of course. This was new typical day at Hogwarts.

Who knew everything could change.


	20. Two Player Game

Harry avoided Rita Skeeter like the plague. He didn't want to talk to her or be in the paper for that matter. but of course, that didn't stop her for going for other sources. Harry didn't know this of course.

Not until week or two later when he sat down at the Ravenclaw table as Draco and Hermione were eating there too. Luna was little late for some reason.

"What's wrong" he asked as he saw the look on Hermione and Draco's face. It wasn't a good look as they read the paper. Draco gave him ugh this isn't good please don't ask but didn't stop him for being curious.

Hermione didn't know what to say really which is why she handed him the paper.

Harry looked down to see his name once again. But it was article about him by Rita Skeeter, but he didn't talk to her. Curious of course that didn't stop him from reading it.

He skips down as he she talked about him not wanting to speak to her and how it was rude. Which of course he rolled his eyes at the sight of that.

 ** _"So instead I went to good source the boy's Parents. Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter well down Aurors and parents of the chosen one had this to say about young Harry" Rita went on._**

 ** _' Of course, we are proud of him, we proud of both sons. We even spend time together" James Potter said._**

Harry swallowed hard, and honestly couldn't remember the last time he spent with them as a family or even treated as family member. He felt sick to his stomach as he read.

I also went to his brother the will chose one and the favorite as hope to be winners. As you read from my piece he is quite a lady's man.

 ** _" My brother and me are best friends through we both know who is going to win. He is honestly just distraction from the real winner" The Chosen One had to say._**

Harry almost set fire to the paper but instead he ripped it up and swallowed hard. If looks could kill his family would be set on fire about now.

"You know the Daily Prophet is terrible" Hermione said softly looking at him as Luna sat down. She saw the mess in front of him and sighed.

"She talked to them didn't she" she asked in knowing voice. Harry gave a sharp nod and didn't speak really.

Luna however went on after grabbing some breakfast food and putting it on her plate before her.

"You know Crissy the one Ravenclaw who is in my year. Her family owns part of the prophet and she sometimes writes in it. Well not much but at least she would tell the truth" she said with slight shrug.

Harry looked at her for moment before a grin appeared on his face. He gave her hug happily.

"Luna, I don't say this enough, but you are brilliant" he said getting up. Luna chuckled as the trio watch him walk about to shy purple haired girl down the Ravenclaw table eating while furiously writing something on piece of parchment

"Crissy right' Harry asked as he sat down next to her. It made her jump of course sense when she writes she was in her own little world. But she sat up and looked at Harry like she was seeing somethings and her hair changed shocking pink.

"Oh, Hiya Harry" she said softly and put her quill that she charmed to never run out of ink down. She played with the quill as Harry went on.

'Hi, um Luna told me you write for the prophet sometimes' he asks not in question tone but in matter of fact. To that Crissy gave a sharp nod and waited for him to go on.

"I don't know if you know this, but Rita has not left me alone about it and honestly I don't trust her which is why I didn't go to interview, but it seems she took that into her own hands" he said with sigh.

" she talked to Potters didn't she" Crissy said softly still. Her voice not more than whisper as she quite person. But Harry could hear her and gave nod.

By the look on his face Crissy thought for moment before speaking.

"My dad wants me to write about it you know and if you want, I can give interview, truthful interview. I'm not like her" Crissy said the her with disgust obviously meaning Rita.

Harry smiled at this because well he kind of wanted an interview a truthful one and he felt like he could trust Crissy with that. At least he hopes so even though he knew not to give hope in people sometimes.

" Are you sure, I mean we can go to room of requirement" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"Well sense its free day, lets meet in few hours by the room. I have to get my recorder" she said making him rather confused.

"Isn't that a muggle device' he asked slowly knowing her to be Pureblood.

'I actually like muggle thing" She gave shrug and with that he gave laugh before going back to his friends. He smiled for first time part of the day honestly, he hated interviews, but he couldn't wait to be a part of this one.

Days later in the prophet an article by Hogwarts student going under the name of Hogwarts Writer gave most truthful interview with the one Harry Potter.

Potters were livid and demanded the article to be removed but it was too late.

Harry on the other hand was smiling.

But he was the only one of the Potter family who was. Another person was smiling through Alastor Moody took a huge sip of what he told people was pumpkin choice before taking a sip. The Potter Twins were interesting bunch to say the least. Ah yes, he had to tell someone all about it...


	21. Being in Ravenclaw has it Perks

Harry was thankful more than thankful and with four of them two Ravenclaw and Two Hufflepuff's they figured mere lope ruins.

"So, we don't know what it says... but if we open it sounds terrible there has to be contention.

"I'll try underwater" he said wondering if it would work. Luckily, he asks a perfect who didn't mind helping young harry thus the egg sang the following

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour — the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

"Okay Obviously Black Lake but what about missing is someone or something going to be underwater and you are supposed to find it" Luna asked in dreamy tone flipping through Quibbler.

Hermione Granger grinned at her " Luna you are genius she's right Harry if that's the." A 6th year walked up to them and told them that McGonagall needed Hermione and Luna for something. They gave Harry a confused look but went on their way.

"I'll help you out, beside Hermione would hex me if I didn't" he grinned at Harry and thus they cracked open a book or two to find a good spell.

It wasn't till Dobby a house elf that Harry knows and considered as a friend handed him gillyweed. Harry of course wasn't keen on using it but if it would help.

Now All he had to do was wait... he was just worried wear Hermione and Luna were. It wasn't like them to keep away unless they were the ones underwater. Giving the fact that Hermione was dating Krum

Bloody Hell Harry did not want to do this...

Soon it was time for the 2nd Task. He got on the boats gillyweed in his pocket as he talked with Draco who casted a calming charm on him.

He watched his so called twin arguing with his Mom about how he was going to win this and didn't need sunscreen. He was going to beat Harry and win the prize.

"that's my boy" James said happily, and Sirius Black laughed of course as Lily gave him don't you dare look.

Part of Harry wondered what would it like to have parents who cared but related he had friends who were his family, and nobody could take that away from them.

Harry sighed and hugged Draco before they could dive into the water.

Of course, it was weird. I mean he had gillywarter which was. Harry didn't want to do this again. Of course, he didn't think he would, but you never know.

And suddenly he had gilly and webbed feet and hands. It was weird weird. He was in the water and now he had to find his friends or at least Luna. He hoped they were okay. I mean it's not like they would get hurt right?

It was the black lake so first it wards to eat. But his eyes soon adjusted and through the weird water. It was quite at first but then he saw his brother who almost scared him. He had bubble charmed probably had help from his parents.

Harry took breathe even though he really didn't want too. Okay think of Luna and find her. Than get out of here.

Through water he finally after swimming for ages saw them.

Cedric was getting Cho, Hermione was helped by Krum and Fleur was nowhere. He looked around confused united Luna quietly before heading to Fleurs little sister.

"Only one" hissed voice making the jump he turned around to see mere people surrounding him.

"But she's not here, please she's a friend" he lied of course, and he wasn't a great one, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

He was surprised as his brother got Ron left without second glance.

"Noooooooooooooo you leave" it hissed, and Harry did what Harry does best. He untied the girl letting her float to the surface and quietly did charm protecting him before heading up to the surface.

He got help from Luna, Hermione and Draco before as he coughed knowing that he was late. He closed his eyes for moment and hoped that he would get kicked out.

He didn't even want to see the score as Poppy was casting charms and making sure Harry was okay.

Harry hugged his friends and even got kiss from Fleur as they announced who won. Him, his brother and Cedric were tied for first, Krum was next and Fleur because she didn't go was last. All in all, Harry was shocked. Something. was trying to get him to win but who?


	22. Look This is Going to Sound Crazy

"Look this is going to sound crazy" Harry sat down on comfy chair in the Hufflepuff common room. Draco gave him are your serious look and Hermione face palm herself.

"What's wrong" Luna asked seeing the look of slight fear on his face.

"Um... you know Voldemort" Harry mumbled looking at them.

"Not personally" Draco said with sighed and slight shutter. I mean his father was death eater. He was glad he would never see him again.

"Well that's good thing but I think reason my Griffin and I are in it is cause Voldemort maybe of people are part of the whatever. But something is off I mean my brother isn't that smart and" he trailed off and sighed.

"What do we do... " Hermione asked wondering if they should go to Dumbledore or maybe just well she didn't know.

"Honestly I don't know... maybe learn more...train or get ready... I don't think parents will do anything" He mumbled and frowns cause of feelings.

" Or Dumbledore for that matter" Hermione said nibbling her lip.

" Harry, you're not alone you have us, no matter what happens in future we are here, we are fighting, and we will be ready" Luna said in her I'm pretty sure about this voice. She never used it till now which surprised Harry at this stage of the friendship.

They talked in hush voices as they went over everything. Hermione wrote stuff down and Draco mention few things he knew. Of course, he hated that he was Malfoy, but he learned things that could be useful.

But they didn't know what was going to happen or who was truly behind things. If it wasn't just this, it would be calm here but of course the maybe dying part.

Harry couldn't see why his mother who was over protective of young Griffin didn't speak up. Did the fame go to their heads? He didn't spend that much time thinking about it.

Time went fast, and little group broke up because of classes and things.

The insight to James Potter mind was only two thoughts his wife Lily and his son Griffin. Yes, only his son and he was going to win well with their help. It wasn't cheating of course, Lily made sure of it. They taught him all the tricks that they may need if only that Lille Harry whatever he was doing wasn't doing it.

UGH was that kid annoying. He almost forgot that the boy was his. Harry was his son. well not anymore. Deep pain was there for moment and James stop himself in his tracks.

His wife Lily looked at him worried. "James," she asks putting her hand on his shoulder.

James woke up from his thoughts forgetting what he was thinking about and smiled at his wife " I must of day dreamed I guess things never change" he grinned at her making her laugh.

"Reminds me of Sirius, Remus threw chocolate wrapper at him" Lily grinned. James of coursed laughed at the memory.

" I hope Remus stops by, Griffin wants to see him" James says with sigh.

Lily wondered why Remus didn't visit more like he use too. But they didn't ask they thought maybe it was just being werewolf or something. Maybe Dumbledore gave him mission or who knows what. But they had to focus on their son, sense the wizard thing was going on and given the fact that it was insane he needed all the support.

Thankfully with help of the Weasley's and other families they were thankful for it, but something was different about their son. Maybe it was him just being Slytherin. but something was different.

They push those thoughts away it wasn't like Griffin would do something stupid.


	23. Life Sucks Just Dance

(and since life always sucks, always dance)

"Dancing, do we really have too" Draco groaning. He didn't want to go to Yule ball.

"Sorry Draco, Yule Ball is happening, I actually can't wait to see you dance" Hermione laughing amused.

Harry chuckled watching his friends amused. He luckily knew how to dance. His parents made happy little family for a while and had to go to Balls. Him and his brother would always end up fighting but look forward to being with his friends. Plus, he already asked Luna as a friend.

Luna sat down watched the others chuckling and playing with her necklace. She turned to Harry and grinned " I'm lucky daddy told me this would happen I mean there was chance, but thanks for asking Harry "she says softly.

"No problem, sad part is I heard my so called twin is going to be there with his parents. I heard he's taking Weasley girl" He shrugged, and Luna made face. She used to be friends with Ginny but given but somehow Griffin pulled her away. Luna was always " looney" to Griffin.

"Sorry" Harry said quietly seeing the look on her face. She just shrugged not really wanting to talk about it.

"Hermione why did you have to go with Krum' Draco whined playfully and pouted. Hermione chuckled " Oh sh, I mean I promise, and Krum is nice but" she trailed off.

"I don't want to hear it" Harry laughed teasing her as he saw her as sister. Hermione stuck her tongue out and it was like they were teenagers again.

"Ah did I hear right did Harry say he actually had date, was it looney who asked or did you find nobody else to be sorry excuse of date" Griffin dressed in Slytherin robs with his chest out and looking smug. Ginny was holding on to his arm looking rather exhausted.

"Don't call her Loony, it's sad you know that you feel the need to bring down others to feel better about yourself Griffin. You can say what you want about me but coming for my friends, who are more of family than you will ever be that's just sick. " he said in tone of disgust. It wasn't like Harry was better than him, but he was more disappointed

" Griffin, I think are hear your parents say your name" Ginny whispered. She bit her lip as Griffin glared at her.

"Whatever" He mumbles before walking away. Ron was behind them glaring at the Ravens and Hufflepuff's.

"Well, Yule Ball is going to be so much fun' Draco groaned making them all laugh.

Music played and well people danced.

Harry and Luna were laughing dancing as if nobody was watching. Expect someone was, Lily Potter was watching the duo. She felt a smile appear on her face for moment. She was happy for him. Confused by that she turned her attention to her other son who was trying to dance with Ginny Weasley who he asked after not finding anyone else.

She was worried about her son. Not that Slytherin had to do with it but she felt something was off about her son. He was colder sometimes. He was curl and picked fights more than usual. He called her Mother and her husband Father. He barely spoke to Sirius.

Yes, something was off, but she had no time to worry about that as she heard a loud yelp. She laughed as she saw Sirius being caught by Gryffindor Headmistress sneaking alcohol into the dance. He put his hands up as James tries to get Sirius out of it.

Remus who was looking terrible and having bad night of sleep walked up to her and grinned ' Seems like they are doing well" he laughed amused.

'I wouldn't have been surprised, Remus... can you promise me something" Lily ask her voice was quietly but clear.

Remus looked at her confused but nodded.

" I know I haven't been best mother to Harry... I don't... just watch after him okay" she says quietly, and Remus gave her hug " I promise"


	24. Honey Badgers are Badass

"That's it I want to turn him into something, I don't care if I must find Deathly Hallows, I'm sick that Dumbledore is making our school a place of danger, this isn't Hogwarts that we created" Helga mumbled under her breathe.

She was watching Dumbledore pacing in his office talking to the Potters. Lily seemed worried about something but right now Helga was mad.

"Helga" Sal sighed watching her glare at the group as if they would burst into flames.

"I know what you are going to say Sal, that I'm Just bloody ghost and can't just wave wand make things okay but this isn't right like what happen to him did he have to many Lemon Drops or" Helga huffed she crossed her arms clearly annoyed.

Sal lead her to the others who were playing chess. Well staring at the chessboard is the pieces move.

It was battle that they didn't want to interfere with. Giving the last time, they did Godric threaten to turn them into Lions.

" What's Wrong" Godric ask looking up. The Ravenclaw ghost shared and look and sighed.

"I know that look is you planning Dumbledore's murder again' She ask in all knowing voice.

"Of course, she is, we learned to never pick fight with Hufflepuff" Sal add wincing at the memory when they were alive. Helga turned all his clothes and his hair yellow. Bright yellow. She also cast a cheering charm on him.

"I hush I'm not casting a cheering charm but this more than Voldemort... Dumbledore has clearly lost his mind. I don't know if losing his boyfriend must deal with that or the fact he has a lemon drop problem but clearly, we need to help the students. Even through our magic is not with us it's in Hogwarts. We have the tools to help Harry...and help those who ask for it only using it for good of course" She added softly and sat down in one of red comfy chairs. It changed to yellow in seconds flat.

She closed her eyes and calmed herself by deep breathing. She was hardly angry but when she saw in justice. It hurt her in ways she didn't want to think about.

"That's the most I ever saw you say" Sal said amused and ducked as Helga summon a pillow only to hit him square in the face...well through his face.

He just grinned turned to the others" Not only Dumbledork we have to look after but there's something up with the not chosen one. He's been disappearing. And quite... " Sal trailed off and Godric bit his lip.

"You don't think he will." Godric didn't want to say it. I mean sure Griffin was not in his house, but he believed maybe if he truly worked on it Griffin could be better person but watching the boy and the jealousy he had for his brother truly affected the lad.

"I don't get why he is Jealous anyways. I mean he has his parents and everything he ever wanted" Godric added.

"Well look at him, he has friends but are truly friends for him or the fact he's the chosen one. It's all been around the fact that Dumbledore himself said that Griffin was chosen one. But he isn't that not good in schools and only reason he's with Weasley is because their mother said so." Rowena Ravenclaw said in matter fact tone.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes knowing she was correct but sighed. Even though they were just ghost they wondered why can't things happen once at time like what in the world is truly going on.

Griffin smirked his plan was working. He would be out of his twin's spot light. He was going to be free soon.

The Task would be soon. The chosen one will be decided, and he will join the ranks. He wasn't going to let the Light win. Oh, Voldemort was coming back. and he was going to win.

And no so called Chosen one would be standing in his way.


	25. He's back and Not Alone

(seriously to all who have took time to read this. You are truly amazing and hope you have awesome day)

Life never easy. Harry knew this and so did a lot of people. But seem this day had sense of. Well Harry didn't know the word. He was honestly nervous.

"Harry, it would be okay, I mean we study spells and sure we don't know what final one is" Hermione sighed and Draco smiled at Harry.

"Plus, we will be cheering you on but why can't we prank Griffin I still don't get why you won't let us " Draco groaned and Harry laughed.

"Because Weasley Twins would give you run for your money, I mean they are the best prankers...well I guess the Marauders use to be." He shrugged not really saying his father's name or mention him.

"Harry" said a voice making him look up from the table. They were at the Hufflepuff table laughing and talking about things when Remus Lupin stopped by him.

He shrugged and got up saying see you later to his friends before following the Werewolf out of the great hall.

Remus showed him to one of the empty classrooms and looked at Harry "I know I haven't been best godfather. Or best person for you to look up too. And I'm sorry Harry, I know these words wouldn't be much and the way you have been treated." Remus stopped and sighed. He looked rather tired.

Harry bit his lip for moment not sure what to say. "It's okay. I mean... I don't know I'm used to it so "Harry shrugged not really sure what to say or do.

"No, it's not okay Harry" Remus sat down on desk and looked down.

"I should have been better and no I have no right to ask you to forgive me. but I want to let you know that I am here "he said slowly and looked at Harry who was unsure what to say.

"Okay... um I have to go' he mumbled and turned to leave the room.

"Harry... you might not believe me, but your mother does still care about you" Remus said in rush voice making Harry stop in his tracks. He shook his head as not to believe the werewolf and left the room.

He needed to focus on the last task not to win but to make it a live. He had feeling the last one will be the most dangerous.

It wasn't time to think about them. It was all even him a headache.

Harry followed the rest of the group that was being in the task. He didn't want to do this and had bad feeling. But as he looked around in the Quidditch filed he saw glimpse of Four Ghost watching. He smiled little as it made him feel somewhat better.

Him and Cedric would be the first who would go into the Maze followed by Griffin and Krum. Fleur was in last place cause of the last task.

They explained how the maze of course wasn't just a maze. That if they got stuck they would send red sparks in the air.

"Just find the Goblet" Dumbledore said with look at Griffin. Harry sighed looked at Cedric who did the same thing.

"This should be fun" Cedirc said with laugh and Harry shook his head amused.

"Better stay far away from me Ravenclaw. you never know what will happen" Griffin whispered to him with smirk on face and walked away from him.

Harry was shocked at the look of his face. It was different, something was off but before he could say anything the cannon fired, and he was in the maze.

It was all too dark in the maze. The darkness seems to take over the maze and fog made it even harder to see.

"Lumos" Harry mumbled quietly looked around. He could hear music and people cheering far away. Man, magic was weird.

He kept his wand out as if he could be attacked. They didn't say what was in the maze but knowing Hogwarts and of course Dumbledore it wasn't anything good at least to Harry. He quickly made his way through the maze.

He said a riddle and passed different animals that no doubt Hagrid put them in.

But that's when he heard a scream.

It was Fleur of course because it was only girl scream. He quietly hurried to where it was coming from. And saw her arm as she was being pulled under a shrub. Harry shot red sparks in the air.

"don't worry you will be safe" he whispered before he hurried a noise. He quietly made way to where he heard the nose wand out as he bumped into Krum. But it was truly him at least. His eyes were glazed over.

He remembered in Defense against the Dark Arts learning about imperio and how Moody mention what it looked like. He was unsure what to do but as Krum looked at him he walked away like he wasn't looking for him. He bit his lip and wondered where everyone else was.

He bumped into Cedric.

"There's something wrong with Krum" he mumbled and started in direction. Harry followed him, and eyes went wide.

"How about we both go toward it" Harry asked as wind was changing and the maze was moving. They shared the look and run. Roots came out of the ground and attacked them. Cedric was stuck and for moment Harry wondered if he should help him but no he had to too. Cedric was friend of his sure not close, but they did talk.

Harry mumbled spell to get the roots away and helped him up before they both made it to the goblet. something hit them well a person and with a pop they were gone.

"What the bloody hell I beat you, I won...wait where are we" Griffin yelled looking around in shock. He was on the ground and slowly got up.

Cedric groaned as Harry got up. He saw a person walking towards him. His scar started to hurt, and he almost screamed because of the pain.

"Kill the spare" a house voice came from the darkness as a green light that Harry knew too well hit Cedric as the light left the Hufflepuff's eyes Harry felt sense of dread.


	26. To Dance Again

(AVPM reference because I can but guess who is back after the nanowrimo nightmare that I made horrible short story horror type... is done now it's time to write more chapters.)

Cedric was dead.

Harry didn't know what was happening. Heck even his brother was kind of in shock.

"Wormtail...now hand the chosen one's wand" Voldemort said tail made the grim reaper like statue let only Harry go.

"WHAT I'M THE" Griffin started to say but was meant to silence as Voldemort glare his hand.

"be quite Griffin... what you so called parents told you was false... Harry is the chosen one. it wasn't till I as certain. Of course, old fool thought he was right... but look how wrong he was" he laughed a cold laugh and looked at Harry.

"Harry. Potter... you know. we don't have to be like this. When I raise to power...you can work with me. we can get rid of your mudblood mother..." Voldemort said that part like it was cursed. He said it with much hate that made Harry angry.

"No... I will not join you... I'm nobody's puppet" Harry said with force even through part of him was afraid. More afraid than he ever was. But Harry unlike his brother was smart. he had chosen on what to sat. And right now, he wanted to get out of there.

Cedrics body was on the ground. the cup was away from them and his brother was on the ground finally getting out of the grip of the statue. He had to act quickly but carefully. One move and Voldemort could kill them both...

"Well... if you don't want to do it that way...we duel" he smirked at Harry thinking he will win.

"Well get ready...you know what you suppose to do first you bow... bow harry" he said with great laugh and bowed a little. Harry didn't want too. But he had feeling if he didn't.

"IMPERIO" Voldemort yelled at him. He heard a voice in his ear.

"BOW' said he voice. He was fighting but bowed a little. He swallowed and stood up.

"Well was that hard" Godly laugh before backing up.

"Avada Kedavera" he yelled as the spell came out him Harry yelled the first spell that came to his mind " EXPELLIARMUS" he yelled.

Red light from the wand hit the green light. Harry felt his wand vibrating and he was scared. But as the light beams connected it created golden light.

They rose in the air a little bit before the light made doom around them.

"Hold on Harry" said a voice next to him. He saw the ghost of Cedric who looked sad and well dead.

"Promise to take me back to my family okay" he said softly as other ghost of who Voldemort killed came out of the golden light and surrounded them.

He nodded and waited for the ghost to tell him to let go. He dived for his brother's body and then Cedrics holding them close.

'ACCIO "he pointed to the cub as his brother pushed him off. It was now only him in cedric.

"Wait I want to be powerful" Griffin yelled and that was the last thing he saw before he surrounded by everyone. There was screaming and yelling. He heard people shout and Dumbledore asking what happen.

"Voldemort he's back" he yelled as nobody knew what to do.

"WHERES GRIFFIN" Lily shouted.

Harry wouldn't let go of Cedric Body. He felt sick and out of it as Moody pulled him away. He fainted...

He woke up in the hospital wing His parents standing bit away. Lily was crying, and Harry guess it was about Griffin maybe.

Luna, Hermione and Draco were right by him.

Harry explain what happen in low voice as the others didn't know that he was awake yet.

"Harry" Said Remus in dry voice. Harry nodded at his friends to step back as his grandfather hugged him.

"What the hell happen" James said angry and in shock.

Harry even through sore got up thanks help from Remus.

He closed his eyes as a Pensive in front of him. A gold and bronze one. Like Ravenclaw of course.

Harry took breathe. " I'll show you" he mumbled mostly because memories didn't lie.

He pulled memories out and put it in the pensive when Remus, Potters, Dumbledore and aurors put their heads in.

Harry fell asleep as Poppy pulled him unto the bed. The last thing he heard was his mother's screams and his father's crying


	27. Banished From Hogwarts

**_(Okay I'm dumb… I accidently deleted the whole chapter and I lost it, so I must rewrite. I also rewrote all the chapters again and replaced them, so they make sense._**

 ** _1._** **** ** _Just because Griffin is Slytherin doesn't mean his evil. He just wants power. And he thinks just like Wormtail that Voldemort is powerful._**

 ** _2._** **** ** _Harry is still a kid, so he can't just have super powers and save the world. He's not an avenger sadly._**

 ** _3._** **** ** _Lily and James will realize what they did…. but Harry will not let them into his life right away. It takes time to heal after things.)_**

"There's a storm blowin' in, Harry. And we best be ready when she does." -Rubeus Hagrid to Harry Potter in the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Harry was sore, but he was okay. He asked Poppy if he can go and finally he was free. He decided to go meet up with his friends. However, he heard the Potters, Remus, and Sirius following the Headmaster to his office.

He felt a smirk appear on his face as he went to go meet with his best friends.

Sal handed Godric the pop crown and sat back in his chair as Ro and Helga ate there's. Man did Dumbledore deserve this and it wasn't the last thing he was going to get.

"HOW DARE YOU" Lily voice echoed through out the headmasters room. The pictures winced as Ro waved her hand to have ear mittens go over their ears.

"Lily" Dumbledore started but he was cut off.

"HOW FREAKIN DARE YOU DO THIS TO US TO HARRY… TO EVEN GRIFFIN" She had tears in her eyes. She didn't know if it was being in rage or crying.

James took a little step back because he knew he wasn't going to be able to calm her. His attention how ever turned to Albus.

"You made us believe he was the chosen one and you made us promise if Griffin was to take care of him and not to worry about Harry" James voice was deadly and to be fair Sirius and Remus never saw him like this.

'He's my godson MY GOD SON AND YOU SAID THAT GRIFFIN NEEDED ME AND I BELIEVED YOU. We been so dumb… you weren't there… you made Harry lose his family "his voice broke and it was Sirius term.

"I don't know what you did to us. maybe you had spell or whatever you did but you are no longer allowed at Blacks Home" Sirius voice was full of anger and Albus eyes went wide.

"Sirius" He started to say but James spoke up also.

"You are no longer welcome at the Potters or even near our children if you sit foot next to our son you will pay" He snarled at once.

Lily had her hand on her wand. Oh, did she want to hex the man and he could, but something stopped her as the founders appeared.

"We can take it from here" Godric said happily.

The group nodded and went to find Harry.

Godric turned his attention to Albus who was well scared to say the least.

"Godric I'm sorry I" he pleaded. He got down on his knees trying to make them see that he made mistake he didn't mean it. Okay he did but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore" He said with voice as loud as lions. Right now, throughout Hogwarts everyone could hear the founders and Albus.

Ro waved her hand to contract in hand. Helga mumbled a spell under breath that surrounded Dumbledore.

"Please" he started to say.

But Sal sent a silent charm at him, so he would not speak at least for the rest of the day.

"You are no longer welcome at Hogwarts…or to watch over the children"

With a flick of magic his stuff was now packed into chest before him.

"You are no longer headmaster and you will never get that privilege back…. oh, and Fawkes. you used him… he was never yours. he belongs to someone who deserve his. And treat him with respect" Helga said in deadly voice.

Fawkes bowed slightly at the founders before disappearing landing right next to a boy with mousy brown hair.

"You will never set foot on the grounds again or your magic will be stripped" Ro said forcefully, and the Elders wand was now in the air.

"You don't deserve this wand…." She said and took it from him leaving him wandless and in shock.

"Hogwarts banishes you for life" they all said with loud voice he was gone…thrown out of Hogwarts and the area around it.

"Well.. now it's time for some Firewhiskey…" Godric said with grin as others rolled their eyes. He waved his hand to Minerva McGonagall to be Headmistress and Fudge wouldn't be able to say anything about it.


End file.
